


Spoilt

by megyal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-03
Updated: 2007-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is spoilt by Draco...in the best of ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoilt

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/) Challenge #46, a list of 15 words to be used. I managed to get them all!...after a long bout: _Lying, Flowers, Book, Sleep, Shameless, Now? (must be used as a question), Friends, Hot, Unexpected, Lost, Spoiled, Search, Delay, Blue, Sofa_.

Everyone thought that it was an unexpected, but extremely pleasant surprise that Harry would turn out to be the spoiled one in that relationship. As a matter of fact, the relationship _itself_ was one that turned Wizarding Britain on its head, setting the media on fire with glimpses of them ducking into comfortable restaurants; dashing out of the Malfoy car into one clothing store or another; sliding out of the new Tiffany's that was built overnight beside Gringott's, some slender emerald thing glittering around Harry's wrist or, one strange time, in his hair. Harry's friends would make their way gingerly through the wards at Malfoy manor and usually they would find Harry wandering through the gardens with his nose buried in a Quidditch magazine, the hot sun deflected by a large delicate parasol floating serenely over his head during the summer; more often than not, Harry would be trailed by an anxious house-elf or two, to make sure he didn't end up lost in the labyrinth like that fiasco in November. Draco had gone into a fit of worry that time, completely helpless during the three hour-long search until Harry had clambered over the high outer wall, his face caught up in a shameless grin as Draco took in the silk shirt (that had been bought _just last week_ ) in tatters on Harry's slender frame, thanks to the miniature minotaur that prowled the maze.

Draco had been so relieved that he had simply seized Harry by the wrist and dragged him off towards the manor.

"What an ordeal, Harry! Time for a little _sleep_!" Draco had announced with brittle cheer, literally stampeding past those who had been called for the search-party. Harry tried his best to keep up.

"Wait, _now_? Draco, it's only six in the evening...and why is there a little bull in that maze? It was fun, though...why, hello, Neville! And Hermione! I didn't know you all came for a visit! What? No, I wasn't lost!"

This last had been flung through the massive glass doors that slammed shut. The assembled members of the Harry Rescue Force (so named by Ron) watched as Draco hauled Harry halfway up the curving stairs before Harry yanked his arm away. An impassioned argument started, Draco's pale fingers fluttering accusingly over the blue rags that had been Harry's shirt. Harry smacked his hands away, glaring, until whatever Draco was saying to him softened the stubborn planes on his face and his green eyes took on that sly gleam that everyone had gotten used to.

"Oh no, poor Malfoy," Ron had murmured when he saw that look, as Harry grasped onto Draco's wrist and dashed them up the remainder of the staircase. "Poor pointy git. Harry will run him ragged all night. Remember that time on Luna's sofa? Awful, wasn't it?"

"Yes," Luna had replied dreamily. "Simply horrifying."

As much as he complained, Draco loved to give Harry anything he asked for...not that Harry asked for much. Once, a little before Harry had moved into the Manor (Lucius' portrait had been livid), he idly mentioned that he really liked the orchids displayed in Fauna's Florals. There had been a delivery of the lovely flowers to Harry's flat the very next day; not a deluge, but only four or five pots, to Harry's delight. He had made no delay in thanking Draco for the fragrant gift...in person. At Draco's office.

Draco's assistant had had to put up a silencing charm, but this was the sort of professionalism that Mr. Malfoy paid her for.

"Oh, my," Harry had said much later, lying across Draco's solid mahogany desk in a sweaty heap. Draco detangled himself smugly, plucking a stray quill out of Harry's hair. "My word. I could get used to this."

"You say that all the time," Draco observed, trying to find his tailored over-robe. "You might as well move into the manor. Save me the trouble of sending gifts to bribe sex out of you."

Harry had scrunched his nose delicately, prompting Draco to drop the found garment and drape himself all over Harry again, biting him gently in the neck. After an extended bout of giggling (where the assistant reinforced the charm) Harry had given his mischievous grin.

"You know what? I might just move in. So I can save rent _and_ be spoilt rotten by the house-elves...and you, let's not forget."

"I've created a monster," Draco growled, trying to hide his glee. He only managed to keep a straight face until Harry airily made long list of ‘requirements’ that he would need to live at the manor, only stopping when Draco rolled his eyes and tackled him again.


End file.
